


Struggles of Being Ino

by Lushiii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushiii/pseuds/Lushiii
Summary: Ino is the one of the most beautiful girls in the hidden leaf village, long blonde hair and a great body type which she takes pride in. She cares for her friends and values her work and bettering herself, only one issue she can't solve on her own: She can't keep a boyfriend!(Excuse the rough writing, this is over three years old.)





	Struggles of Being Ino

Came up with this idea in a dream, thought it was pretty good. ^.^ Hope you enjoy this oneshot.

Disclaimer: No just, no.

xxx

"No Ino! No more chances I'm done!" Shikamaru yelled at the blonde who was standing there with wide shimmery eyes, she blew it again. "But Shikamaru...why?" She asked , her voice was low and shaky almost like she was about to cry.

Shikamaru looked at her and almost felt bad, but he knew he couldn't. "You're immature and just won't let me breathe! Every night you go out with your friends and don't come back till after midnight. I can't take it!" He shouted one last time and deciding to leave. He made himself not slam the door, even though he wanted to.

The blonde stood there alone in her living room, she noticed that it started to rain. That really set the mood.

A part of her wanted to just go up to her room and bury her twenty year old self in her blankets and cry, but the other part was expecting this and didn't want to repeat the process of crying and binging out on chocolates.

She didn't know why they kept leaving, she had perfect long blonde hair and a gorgeous face. Not one flaw stuck out, but there was one that she knew she had. She couldn't keep a boyfriend.

xXx

"I know you're upset." Sakura stated, Ino didn't answer her. "But loom on the bright side I can properly instruct you on how to keep a boyfriend." The pinkette said with a smile, she just realized how stupid that sounded. "Well come with me to eat dinner with me and my team. It'll be fun."

Ino looked away and pretended to ignore her.

"Come on Ino, it could be fun and you could meet the new member of team seven." Sakura nagged, Ino at her pink haired friend. She wasn't really in the mood and she wasn't that hungry anyways.

"But Sakura, I'm not even hungry!" She whined, the pinkette rolled her eyes and pointed at Ino's stomach. "Your belly is telling me otherwise I hear it every five minutes and you need to let your hair down and get out of this stuffy flower shop!" Sakura nagged.

Ino sighed, Sakura was indeed right her stomach as been growling all day. The comfort of the flower shop kept her distracted from that and of course the huge meltdown she had with Shikamaru last night.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Sakura as she untied her apron and hung it up on the hook near the backroom. She took out her ponytail and let her hair down, for once she would listen to her best friend.

"Yes! Finally, now lets get moving I bet Naruto already ate half the bill."

Ino almost smiled at that comment before she was grabbed by the arm and pulled out the door by her crazy friend.

"Bout freaking time!" Naruto said loudly with a full mouth.

"Naruto, I would prefer if you chew with your mouth closed." Sai suggested, he was of course modeling good behavior while Naruto didn't understand what the word meant.

"Gross Naruto, just gross." Sakura said in disgust, Naruto wiped his mouth and glared at Sai, who was clearly out to get him. Well at least in Naruto's weird mind. Ino glanced across the table to look at Sai, to be honest she almost threw up. But not in a bad way, she felt like she did because her nerves were taking over and causing her to not think straight.

Ino took a seat directly across from the black haired ninja and Sakura took a seat beside her. "Oh I almost forgot! Sai this is Ino and Ino this is Sai." Sakura said with a smile as she introduced.

Sai looked at the blonde, he wasn't used to feeling emotions anymore but it felt like it he was hit by Sakura and Tsunade an thousand times. Ino looked down, she noticed he was staring at her like she was some kind of freak. She hoped it wasn't like that, she stole a quick glance at him again.

He had features almost similar to Sasuke's, dark eyes dark hair. but there was something about him that made them both complete opposite. This time, Ino looked him in the eyes.

Sai smiled and waved but also gulped, "What do I say what do I say? Never been in a situation like this before... "Hello beautiful." He blurted like the typical Sai he is. Ino blushed and felt hot from head to toe, Sakura has the look of death in her eyes. Remembering Sai's first impression on her...of course she flipped her shit.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Sakura shouted as she banged her hands on the table, "She's beautiful?!" She shouted once more, the waitress shot the pinkette a glare that threatened to kick her out of the restaurant. Sakura mumbled something and sat back down semi calmly.

Ino started to finally eat her plate and stopped herself several times from letting out a small giggle.

"I'm leaving." Sakura suddenly said as she threw down a few bills and left. "Awe Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined but the kunoichi was out the door. Naruto smacked himself in the head.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going back to the flower shop. Its already dark and I want to close up." Ino announced before throwing down what seemed to cover the bill before dashing out.

xXx

Ino turned off the lights and locked the glass door after she walked out, it wasn't really busy today but it will be towards the end of the week. As she made her way home she noticed something out of the ordinary.

She stopped dead in her tracks and glanced behind her, she wasn't gonna call out 'who's there' because that was just stupid. She shrugged it off as nerves and kept on walking.

She yelled loudly and jumped as she saw a figure in front of her, in the dim light she recognized it as Sai. "What are you doing?" She asked, he needed answer all he did was walk closer to the slightly frightened girl.

"I asked you a question." She stated more confidently, he was now inches away from her, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sai let out a deep breath he didn't know what he was feeling right now. He rested a hand on Ino's cheek and crashed his lips onto hers.

Ino was shocked,happy, nervous and scared at the same time. Her inner Ino instructed her to kiss back so she did, but she pulled away to wrap her head around this. Sai's eyes widened he let out a breath. "I'm sorry I didn't know how to put this in words."

Ino looked down and then at him, she could tell they were feeling the same thing. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, the next thing she knew was that she was again lip locked with who she thought was the hottest guy in Konoha, and she was definitely not letting this one go.

xXx

Was thinking about making a follow up story of this but not anymore, its fine as is. I really hoped you guys liked this. Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
